


当岳明辉被下药后（1+2）

by WXXsherry1212



Category: all岳
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXXsherry1212/pseuds/WXXsherry1212





	当岳明辉被下药后（1+2）

此时oner的四个人正在参加一个酒会。

娱乐圈总是有很多这样的酒会，充斥着利益、欲望、迷乱，一张张经常在电视上出现的面孔穿梭其中，带着得体的微笑。为了达成目的，他们总是要通过这种方式，贩卖灵魂或者肉体。

Oner显然不属于出卖肉体的那一种，四个人坐在角落，散发出生人勿近的气场。没人敢往那边去。

岳明辉作为队长，还是被秦女士拉去敬酒了。  
岳明辉穿着格子西装，丝质的衬衫只扣到第三颗扣子，胸口的痣若隐若现。

禁到极致就是欲。

所以几乎是岳明辉向中间走来的瞬间，赞助方的老总就注意到了他。  
久经风月场的人迅速判断了一下，岳明辉是不可能同意跟他睡的，于是他将手边下了药的酒递给岳明辉  
“小岳是吧，来，咱俩喝一杯。”

岳明辉被弟弟们保护得太好，他从不曾接触娱乐圈的这些险恶，于是他接过酒，有礼貌的笑了一下，小虎牙轻轻咬了下嘴唇，然后一饮而尽。

在秦女士跟其他人聊天的时候，岳明辉才发觉不对，他匆匆跟秦女士说了几句，然后向酒店的客房走去。

他本来是想一个人解决的，毕竟是个公众人物，他并不想因为被下药去医院这种事情上热搜。

谁知这个药劲太猛，等他上了电梯，摁了楼层，整个人的神智已经不太清明。赞助商一直等在电梯门口，岳明辉一出来就拽住了他，要把他往自己的房间扯，岳明辉虽然被药效折磨的不太清醒，可还是推拒着陌生的男人。

楼下那边的三个人，看着岳明辉跌跌撞撞往电梯走已经觉得不正常，就跟了过去。

等三个人出了电梯，正看见岳明辉跟另一个人拉拉扯扯，于是快步走过去。

赞助商看见来人了，赶紧从另一边的楼梯跑了。

卜凡正打算去追，被李振洋喊住  
“行了，凡子，别追了！你看看老岳都什么样儿了！”

三个人将岳明辉放到床上，然后开始商量对策。  
灵超说送岳岳去医院  
李振洋说要不咱们帮着解决一下  
两个人争论不休的时候，岳明辉哑着嗓子喊热，然后就开始脱衣服，被情欲折磨的乳头已经肿胀，被丝质的衬衫划过，岳明辉不自觉的呻吟出声。

三个人听到呻吟，齐齐回过头盯着岳明辉，咽了口口水。  
“咱仨儿既然都对老岳一个心思的话…”卜凡边说着边向床边走去,  
“那就一起吧……”

（二）

卜凡说着就向岳明辉走去， 192的大模，每一步都带着特有的气场，裁剪合身的西装被他随手丢在一旁，一步步的，向欲望的来源走去。

趁着李振洋和灵超愣神的功夫， 卜凡已经将岳明辉的衣服都扒干净了。岳明辉其实是一直在推卜凡的，用他仅存的理智。他知道这种发展是不对的，所以他觉得， 不能把卜凡拉下水。

岳明辉的手无力的挡在他和卜凡之间，试图拉开两人之间的距离，粉嫩的指尖在卜凡的眼前晃来晃去，勾得他心痒难耐，于是一把含住。一切的推拒，都是这场 性爱的催化剂。

岳明辉一直有扣手的习惯，虽然这些年被弟弟们看着已经好了很多，但是总还是有些细小的伤口。柔软的舌尖舔舐着指缝，伤口有些微微的刺痛，酥麻的感觉顺着指尖直传到心里去，岳明辉的理智顿时消失，彻底臣服欲望。

床上的人呻吟声已经越发黏腻，李振洋和灵超再也控制不住自己。

这种心思，对岳明辉的这种感情，大概是从一起做练习生的时候就有了，隐藏了这么多年，如果不是岳明辉被下药，大概还是会一直克制下去的吧。

岳明辉的身上早已不着寸缕，因为药效的缘故，全身透着潮红，李振洋捏着他的下巴就吻了上去，将他所有的呻吟都封在嘴里。灵超则含住了岳明辉胸前的肿胀，一只手握住了他早已硬的流水的性器上下撸动。岳明辉的欲望急需抒发，几乎是灵超一握上去就射了。

“ 岳岳妈妈，你有点儿快哦~ ”

射过一次的岳明辉稍稍找回些理智，看着趴在他身上不停吻着他的三个弟弟就懵了。

“你们……你们……干什么呢 ……嗯……起来”

”哥哥，你说这话就不太对了吧，我们可是在帮你哪! "卜凡说着，就拿起一旁的润滑剂，朝岳明辉的身后倒去。大量的润滑剂顺着挺翘的臀部流向穴口， 卜凡借着润滑，顺利的就伸进去了两根手指，慢慢探索着。  
岳明辉从未有过这种感觉，密密麻麻的痒和空虚，像是渴望被什么填满。没插几下，卜凡又加了两根根手指，在肠道深处扣弄，滑过微微凸起的那一点时，岳明辉闷哼了一声，于是卜凡向那一点发起进攻，不停地挤压着。  
"哥哥，你叫出来，舒服吗?"

岳明辉从没受过这种刺激，肠道不自觉痉挛，穴口紧紧缠着卜凡的手指，整个人剧烈的扭动、大口大口的喘息。  
"凡子……啊……难……难受。”

作为三个人中最粘着岳明辉的，灵超先看不下去了“凡哥，差不多得了，你别欺负岳岳妈妈了。“  
“小弟，他才不难受呢，你岳岳妈妈爽着呢。”卜凡在自己的阴茎上又抹上了一层润滑剂，将岳明辉整个人翻过来，跪趴在床上，缓慢却又坚定的进入了他。肉刃破开柔软的甬道，一下一下的磨着前列腺的那一点。或许是因为被下药的缘故， 又或许是润滑做得好，岳明辉除了感觉到胀之外，没有感觉到丝毫的疼，反而舒，  
服的直哼哼。

李振洋把岳明辉摁在胯下，修长的手指穿过毛绒绒头发， "老岳，帮我把裤子脱了。”

岳明辉听话的伸出手要解开扣子，被李振洋一把挡住， "我的意思是，用嘴。”

被欲望支配的人没什么思考的能力，愣愣的张开了嘴咬住了扣子，笨拙地往下拽，好半天才拽开。  
粉丝们一直很喜欢岳明辉的小虎牙，笑起来的时候挂在唇边，使得整个人看上去十分奶气。现在这个小虎牙正勾住李振洋的内裤边，一点一点的往下拽。李振洋硬了很久，又粗又红的肉棒一下子弹在岳明辉脸上，岳明辉一愣，随即含住。李振洋的那根太长，他含到一半就没办法继续，于是专心舔弄上半部分，小虎牙不时擦过马眼，又痛又爽，李振洋被他舔的闷哼一声，低下头来看他。因为岳明辉吃饭时的样子，粉丝总是叫他岳野兔，现在看他专心舔弄肉棒的样子，不知怎么，越看越像小兔子吃萝卜，李振洋噗呲一声笑出来。

灵超看岳明辉前后都被霸占，小孩子心性的求关注，于是拉过岳明辉的手，覆在自己肿胀的巨物上， "岳岳妈妈，你也摸摸我啊，你不喜欢我吗? "岳明辉没办法说话，只能微微侧着身子，好让自己更方便活动。

卜凡看着这样淫乱的岳明辉，逐渐有些控制不住自己，双手按着他的腰窝，加速冲刺起来，每一次都捅到最深处。  
岳明辉的后穴十分紧致，随着卜凡越来越重的  
童击，酥麻的电流从后穴传遍全身，强烈的快感下，他再也含不住李振洋的东西。  
只能把头埋在李振洋的腹肌上大声喘息，他双腿发颤几乎撑不住自己，肠道痉挛，不停收缩的后穴带给卜凡的快感加倍，在抽插了几十下后，一声闷哼射在了深处。卜凡伸手摸了摸岳明辉的前面，那里湿湿的一滩，不知道射了多少次。  
卜凡拿出来后，刚经历过激烈性事的穴口一开一合的，精液由于没有了阻挡，一股一股从艳红的穴口滴落到床单上。  
李振洋驾着岳明辉的胳膊，把他抱到了自已身上，一挺身，将肉棒埋进了岳明辉体内，挺动了几下后，就着连接的姿势，将岳明辉转了个圈儿，身子朝外。卜凡弯腰含住了岳明辉的阴茎给他做深喉，灵超舔弄着他的乳头。岳明辉被三处快感撩拨得不能自己，仰着脖子喘息，  
象是濒死的鱼，渴望被浇灌。  
偏这时候李振洋还轻轻咬住他的耳垂，慢慢舔舐到他打骨钉的地方，  
"老岳，你爽不不爽，弟弟们伺候的你爽不爽，嗯?"  
“ 别说了…… 洋洋……嗯啊…嗯…”   
“嗯啊……轻点儿，洋洋”  
“超儿……嗯嗯……另一边也要……嗯”

到灵超的时候，不知道谁碰到了遥控器，卧室里的电视就开了，正放着岳明辉新上的电视剧，演得是一个大学教师，屏幕上的人穿着剪裁合身的西装，头发梳得整整齐齐。岳明辉瞥了一眼电视，忽然觉得非常羞耻，   
“儿子……嗯……把把电视……嗯……关上”  
灵超并没有理会，低头吻了他一会儿然后说， "岳岳妈妈，你听过一句话吗，我一边干你，一边看电视上的你，这件事儿，我可是想做好久了。”

夜还长，他们还有很多时间，这场性事的终结不是岳明辉的药效过了，而是弟弟们的。  
岳明辉是所有欲望化成的实体，是所有不可言说的爱意的开端，在他们相见的第一面，他就给他们下了药，经过漫长的发酵，最终一发不可收拾。


End file.
